Broken Angel
by StUpIdLoVeLeTtEr
Summary: Bella has a rough past that no one but the people she grew up with knows about. She just got a job at Cullen Cullen & Whitlock where she meets her new friend Edward Cullen who takes a liking to the mysterious girl with the broken faraway look in her eye. But unfortunately for him she is in love with someone else whom she has known all her life and plans on marrying. Love Triangle
1. Moving On

Chapter 1 Moving On

**BPOV**

I'd been out all morning looking for a new job. But it just comes to show you, Boston isn't very helpful when it comes to finding the perfect job. There are so many choices, but I want a certain thing and I can't find anyone hiring for it. My strength is drawing, painting, anything to do with art.

But of course I can't find anyone who is hiring advertisement artists. Which is really starting to make me mad. Out of all the places in Boston to work I can't find one dang place that is looking for an advertisement designer.

I've walked around looking for somewhere since about ten o'clock this morning. And it's now one. I was exhausted. So I looked for the nearest Starbucks. As soon as I walked in I was welcomed by the sweet scent of fresh coffee. I sighed contentedly while going to the counter to order my favorite.

"Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you?" The perky woman behind the desk asked.

"Hi, I'd like a vanilla bean frappichino. Grande."

"Alright will that be all for you?"

"Yes."

"Okay that will be 4.99"

I pulled my wallet out of my bag and handed her a five dollar bill as she called out my order. She handed me my change and asked the name and I told her Swan.

I was putting my wallet back in my bag as I walked to a table to sit down while also trying to juggle my portfolio of pictures/drawing. I just about had my wallet in there when I bumped into a very hard person, apparently somebody liked to work out.

I fell back and dropped my portfolio all over the floor, I was just about to fall when two strong arms caught me before I fell. I looked up to see crystal blue eyes and curly honey blonde hair.

"Ma'am I am so sorry I didn't see you. Are you alright?" he asked in the most adorable southern drawl I have ever heard, it made me smile.

"Yes I'm fine. And trust me you can't take all the blame I wasn't watching where I was going." I said while bending down to pick up my drawings, and noticed he was helping, but also admiring them.

"Did you draw these?" he asked while looking at one in particular for longer than the others.

"Um, yes actually I did." I said while putting them all back into my portfolio.

"Well they are absolutely amazing. Um, I'm sorry I didn't quite introduce myself. I'm Jasper Whitlock. And you are?" he asked as we stood, he also held out his hand for me to shake. Which made me smile even wider.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I shook his hand as they called my name so I could get my drink. Once I had the drink I went to sit down and noticed that Jasper was sitting with me as well.

"Do you think you might have a moment to spare?" he asked eagerly, an excited glint in his eyes. He looked like a little kid who just got the toy car he wanted for Christmas.

"Um I should have ten or fifteen minutes." his smiled widened.

"That's perfect. I know this must be weird seeing as how we don't know each other and I bumped into you and made you lose all your art work. But this may make more sense when I tell you where I work. You see I work at Cullen, Cullen & Whitlock, we specialize in helping small businesses get started, if we see that they will go somewhere. And of course we have advertisement artists. And non of them are as good as what I saw in your portfolio. Bella, I can guarantee you that if I brought you back to the office with me and showed my colleagues, who are my greatest friends, your art work and the head of the advertisement,"

"I can guarantee you that you will walk out of there with the best job of your life. If you are looking for a job that pays great and has to do with you drawing, painting, sculpting, you name it and this job has it. Bella, all you have to do is say yes and I will take you over to my office personally and I will get you a job. What do you say?"

I've got three words…..Oh. My. God. I cant believe this is happening to me. I just spent hours and hours looking for a job and here is someone who I just met, who bumped into me and made me drop all my stuff, and he owns part of a company and he fell in love with my drawings and is guaranteeing me a job! How crazy is this?

_I'm not being punk'd am I?_

"Jasper, I…yes I would love that! And to think I spent all morning looking for this exact job."

He smiled widely when I said this, oh my gosh I'm about to get the job of my dreams! This so cannot be happening! Ah!

"Well how about we head on over to the office, we'll talk to my colleagues, you can meet them and the advertisement department head, she's married to one of the guys I work with."

He said while we stood to walk out of the coffee shop and head over to his office building which was less than a mile away. It was just like every other buildings, glass and tall. Maybe about 35 stories.

"Do you own the building?" I asked as we walked in and immediately got into the elevator.

"Why yes we do. Each floor has its own job. We have thirty floors."

Hmm, only five off. This is a big building. Jasper pulled out his black berry and started texting someone rapidly. He must be telling his colleagues he was coming and to get the advertisement head up in their office or something.

He looked up from his phone as soon as he heard the elevator ding. We stepped off the elevator and he started leading me through a hallway.

"This floor is mostly our conference rooms. Mostly for when we meet with a client and then there is one for the artists to meet with clients. That sort of thing. We also have a meeting room for when we meet with the heads of each department to see how things are going and of course that same room is where we interview. But each floor with a certain department has at least two conference rooms on that floor. But our main one's are on this one. Ah here we are."

He explained as we came to a set of big double doors, those of which were wide open. As we walked in I noticed three people were in the room. One woman, and two men.

**EPOV**

I'm sitting here in one of our conference rooms on the twentieth floor waiting for Jasper. He texted me, Emmett, and Rosalie to meet him in here because he met a girl while he was getting coffee who apparently is an exceptional artist, and he just had to bring her in right away.

She must be pretty good. He better get her soon though, I don't want to see Rosalie and Emmett making kissy faces at each other any longer than I have to.

I mean its enough torture when I have to go out with them _and _Jasper and Alice. I'm the only one in our group of friends who is single. And trust me I really want to find someone. _Bad._

"I wonder who Jasper found?" Emmett asked as he and Rosalie looked over to me from across the table.

"I don't know. Jasper probably scared the poor girl because he's just like us. If he see's something he likes, he goes after it and doesn't stop until he get's it."

Emmett nodded knowingly. Jasper has been Emmett and my best friend since we were in diapers. We are just a like, you would think we were brother's except Jasper looks nothing like my brother and I.

Emmett is a tall muscular guy, he's about 6'5', he looks like a bear, seriously, he has shaggy, curly brown hair and blue eyes like our father. He's a real sweet guy, very intimidating sometimes too. He's wearing his black suit today with a blue dress shirt and tie, Rosalie probably picked it out for him!

I turned in my chair while crossing my right leg over my left, resting my ankle on my left knee and looked over at the door wondering where Jasper was. Emmett was leaned up on the big table his elbows resting on it and his chin in his hands. Rosalie was sitting back in her chair looking bored.

Rosalie is a tall beautiful blonde, her hair goes to her shoulders and it has slight waves in it. She is about 5'10, an hour-glass figure, crystal blue eyes. She's really nice, but make her mad and there will be hell to pay. She's wearing her hair in a ponytail with her bangs on the left side of her face. She is wearing a blue bandage dress-I think that is what Alice said that was-and some blue heels. She was also wearing blue eye shadow and all that other make-up along with red lipstick, and a blue necklace.

I was just about to ask where Jasper was when he walked in the door with a woman trailing beside him. My eyes widened when I saw her. She was gorgeous. She was tall, about 6'1', she had beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, she was tan, she had amazing curly dirty blonde hair that went just past her shoulder blades, she had a beautiful hour-glass figure, she was perfect.

She was wearing a beautiful black dress that hugged onto her skin and accentuated her figure in all the right places, it was strapless and knee-length. She was also wearing a pair of silver sparkly stiletto ankle boots. She was wearing black eye liner and mascara. She was also wearing a black jeweled necklace and matching earrings.

_I hang out with Alice too much, I'm turning into a chic!_

"Emmett, Rosalie, Edward. I would like for you all to meet Bella Swan. She's the woman I was wanting you all to meet. Bella this is Emmett and Edward my partners, they are also brother's and my life long best friends. And this lovely woman right here is Rosalie the head of the department, you and I are hoping you will be getting into, and Emmett's wife."

Jasper introduced the girl named Bella, while also telling her a little about us. She smiled at us as we all stood to move up closer to sit with her and Jasper at the end of the table.

"It's nice to meet all of you." she spoke softly and politely as we all sat down together. Her voice was so soft and sweet.

"As well you Bella. Jasper since you found her why don't you tell us why you brought this poor girl all the way here. She looks exhausted." Rose said while taking the poor girl's hand and squeezing it tightly, it only emanated a smile from her. But Rose was right, she did look tired.

"Well actually Jasper isn't the reason I'm exhausted. I've walked around Boston since around ten this morning looking for a job. We ran into each other in Starbucks. And when I say ran into each other I mean literally. Neither of us were paying attention, and when we bumped into each other my drawings fell out of my portfolio and scattered everywhere."

Aw the poor thing, she's been walking around all morning, and in big ass heels no less.

"Oh my goodness you poor thing. Well you know what you came to the perfect place. It seems Jasper has already taken to your art. How about we get a look-see hmm?" Rose asked sweetly as Bella grabbed her portfolio willingly and handed it to her.

_Dang that girl must love to draw, it looks like an art gallery in your hands. _

I thought when Rose opened it to see how many pictures were in there and may I just say….WOW! Emmett's eyes nearly popped out of his head!

"Dang girl. You must really enjoy drawing!" Emmett belted out just like we all knew he would. We all shook our heads as Bella giggled. Which was adorable. Rose pulled out three pictures, she looked awed when she handed one to Emmett, who looked just like his wife when he handed it to me.

As soon as I looked down at it, I was amazed. There is no way to describe her art, other than unforgettable. Rose is going to have her in her department in no time. This girl is an artist. Why is she going into Advertisement art? She could do anything.

"Jasper I understand why you fell in love with these so fast." I whispered in an awed voice. These drawings are better than anything I have ever seen in the office. She has talent.

"Well I'm glad you guys think so. See Bella, I told you that they would fall in love with them instantly. Now, is she getting a job or what?" he asked confidently. I chuckled darkly. That smug bastard.

"Well we all see that she has talent. Now the only question is. When can you start?" Rose asked with a big smile on her face. Bella looked shocked beyond all reason.

"Um, well I'm going out-of-town on Thursday." She told her in a complete daze. She must think this isn't real.

"Well we aren't opened on Sundays. So will Monday morning at six work for you?"

"Yes. That's perfect. I'll be here."

"I'm glad to hear that Bella. You have talent, your art is something I have ever seen before. You could have done anything but you choose this, and boy am I happy you did."

Rose and all of us stood up. Bella looked really excited, as did Rose. Those two will get along great, and if only Alice could see Bella's wardrobe, she would love her instantly.

Rose was just about to say something when we all heard an Alice.

_Speak of the pixie and she shall appear. _

As soon as that thought went through my mind Alice appeared in the doorway, Bella had turned around to see who we were all smiling at and the first person Alice saw was Bella. Alice was wearing a pink skirt, and a white ruffled blouse. She was also wearing pink wedges, a good amount of make-up, and a pink necklace and earring set. Her black hair was spiked in the back as usual, and her brown eyes looked straight to Bella. Her 4'9' little body looked like it was going to start shooting around the room at lightning speed.

Her mouth dropped open and she looked at Bella with a shocked look on her face. The rest of us just looked around at each other with confused looks.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Alice asked astounded.

"Yes, Alice. It's me." Bella said softly as Alice squealed lightly and threw her arms around her.

_How do they know each other? I'm so confused. _

"Alice you know Bella?" Rose asked as she let her go and helped her pick up her stuff.

"Of course I do. I use to tell you guys stories about the two of us. I went to school with Bella all my life before I moved here for college. She is my best friend ever!"

That's when it clicked for us all. Alice has told us all about Bella. If we had ever seen a picture we might have remembered her quicker.

"Well I am going to walk Bella out so we can talk. I will see you all later. And I will see you when you get home Jazzy."

Alice said while pulling Bella off.

"I'll see you on Monday morning Rosalie!" Bella called as they walked down the hallway.

"Bye Bella!"

**BPOV**

I had actually gotten the job! Wow, that was amazing. And I was actually able to take my eyes off Edward. He is so gorgeous. He was a little pale but he had a bit of color, he was tall about 6'3', he was pretty muscular. He had messy bronze hair, the most gorgeous emerald green eyes I have ever seen. He was wearing a grayish suit with a black dress shirt and might I say he looked very sexy.

Something really great about all this besides getting the job was seeing Alice again. Could this day get any better?

"So Bellsy," Alice cooed from across the table at Starbucks. Instead of letting me go home she brought me here to talk and just catch up, is Starbucks my new place to talk to people? I mean come on twice in one day that is a record.

"What's up pix?"

"Your going down for Lizzie's wedding right?" She asked eagerly. My sister Lizzie lives here in New York but insisted on having her wedding in California, so I'm having to leave tomorrow to go down and help finish setting up and get everything ready for the big day.

"Yes Alice. I'm the maid of honor and her sister. What about you?"

"Of course I'm going. She asked me to be a bridesmaid. Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie are going as well. They are some of Ryan's best friends, they met because Ryan went to college together, he is also head of one of the departments at the company."

"Oh really? I didn't know that. Well that's cool. And I bet that those four are perfect friends."

"Oh yeah. Perfect. They are each in the wedding as groomsmen. And of course your brother is the best man."

I smiled at this. My brother is very close with Ryan. We have known Ryan since we were babies. Same with Alice.

"Well, Lizzie and Ryan have been together since what? Since we were in the fifth grade? They have been together forever! Maybe 16 years, roughly. Granted they weren't really together, together like we all wanted but when they finally pulled their heads out of their asses and realized everything it just got so much better."

"Yeah. But they have always made a cute couple Bella. I'm glad they are still together, I know there were a lot of problems I mean I don't know all the details but I'm glad they are okay. Lizzie is probably so excited about the wedding."

"Oh no doubt." I agreed quickly. My sister has called me everyday of her planning the wedding, I have done so much helping and making preparations so she wouldn't have to worry too much or stress herself out because Lizzie is very stressful. And she practically lived at my apartment before they left for California.

"Well pixie I love you and I have enjoyed this very much. But I have to get home to finish packing because I leave in the morning."

"Oh okay. I understand. I have to do the same. I love you and I will see you tomorrow."

"Love you too, bye." I said as she hugged me tightly. I haven't seen her in so many years, it's good that I am now though. And I have her new number and she has mine.

I am so happy to be going home. I am so exhausted so instead of walking I got a cab because I have walked enough today. I wouldn't be able to walk all the way back home in these heels. Not today!

Today was really productive though, I saw my best friend, and got a great new job. Life is really going good for me right now. Looks like my life is taking a turn for the better.

Moving on was the best decision I have ever made in my entire life. To bad it doesn't make it go away, or make me forget…..

* * *

><p><strong>well i hope you enjoyed this, i promise as soon as the story progresses, maybe in the wedding chapter will the title make sense. this is going to be a really good story and i hope that peopel like it!<br>please review i want to hear what everyone thinks and know if you like it!**

**(¯`v´¯)  
>`·.¸.Izzy<strong>


	2. The Smell of Wedding Bells

Chapter 2 The Smell of Wedding Bells

**BPOV**

I'd woken up extra early this morning so that I could pack my suit case and get everything done here at home before heading off to the airport. I stuffed all my clothes I would need into my blue suit case. I packed my hair dryer, my flat iron and curling iron, all my hair products, including shampoo and conditioner and also my body wash and lotions.

I packed all my make-up and hair accessories in my teal blue zebra stripped make-up bag and put that in my pocket book. I put my shoes into the suitcase along with my shoes for Lizzie's wedding, luckily she has my dress and all the others. I looked around to make sure I didn't forget anything when I saw my laptop and my charger for my phone and computer.

_That's everything._ I thought triumphantly before turning to go into my walk-in closet and look for something to wear for the day, I want to be comfortable because I will be on a plane most of the day but I also want to look nice.

I decided on a pair of shorts, a polka dot top that tied in the front and my black doc martens. I then threw my hair up in a bun and put in my black bow. My make-up was simple, just a little eye liner on top and bottom and some mascara.

Once I deemed myself ready to leave I grabbed all my stuff and made sure all the lights were turned off in the apartment before I locked the door and headed to the elevator. I live on the twentieth floor in this building and I love it, it's a wonderful place to live but I do want an actual house one day with a family. It's just a lot to think about and I need to take things one step at a time right now.

I shook my head slightly to rid myself of those thoughts as the elevator doors opened up to the lobby. I stepped off and headed out of the building and to the garage to my light blue mustang. I've had this baby since freshman year of college and it is my pride and joy.

I stuffed my carry on in the trunk then got in the car before I headed toward the airport.

_This is going to be such a long flight! _

I thought to myself as I pulled into a parking spot beside a yellow Porsche and a Black Cadillac. I shook my head when I saw Alice yelling at Jasper behind her car, looks like we'll be on the same flight huh? I laughed while grabbing my purse and stepping out of the car.

"Bella!" Alice squealed while looking at me happily. She was a ball of energy as always, she hasn't changed much at all.

"Hey Ali. Jasper." I snickered while going to grab my carry on before locking the car. I looked over at Alice to see she was wearing a cute purple top, skinny jeans, some real cut boots, and her pink engagement ring and wedding band. I saw she was holding that god awful pink bag Lizzie bought her for her birthday one year, I always hated that thing.

_I thought I burnt that. Damn._

"Hi Bella." I heard Rosalie say as she got out of a yellow hummer on the other side of Alice's car.

"Hi Rosalie."

She was wearing her hair down today with a cute tube top, jeans and grey boots that matched her top almost perfectly. Her blue diamond engagement ring with white diamonds encircled around it was sitting proudly on her respected finger-and her wedding band;

"Wow Bella you are just too cute."

"Why thank you." I said while posing cutely with my lips puckered up. Alice and Rosalie laughed as the guys got all their luggage and their women's luggage. That's when I saw Edward standing beside Emmett.

He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a blue polo and some blue converse. He had his black carry on by his side and his lap top bag was slung over his chest. He looked amazing in absolutely anything now didn't he?

Both Jasper and Emmett had similar looks, they each had their suitcases by their sides and their laptop bags across their chests. But Emmett was wearing a pair of shorts, a hurly shirt, a hat, and grey converse. While Jasper wore a pair of jeans, a fox shirt, and black converse.

"Well how about we go ahead and get inside so we can hurry and get through security."

Alice suggested after several moments of silence so we all grabbed our things and headed inside to see that since the early hours there surprising weren't many people here, so we each got through security pretty fast.

We all sat down and waited for our flight to board. Alice and Jasper were sitting across from me, Alice was sitting beside Jasper with her head on his shoulder as he played with her fingers. To the left of me was Rosalie and Emmett who were cuddling and stealing chaste kisses.

It was all a big love feast that I wish I would be able to get away from when we get to LA. But that was wishful thinking, my sister and Ryan are worse than this. I was just about to get up to go grab something to drink when Edward stuck a bottle of water in my face.

I looked up to see him looking at me nervously. I smiled while taking the water and gestured for him to sit down beside me as I moved my pocket book.

"Thanks, I didn't know what you liked to drink so I thought water was better than nothing."

"Well thank you. It was very sweet of you Edward."

"Your welcome."

"So, are they always like this?" I whispered while leaning toward him and gesturing toward the two couples. He chuckled lightly before turning his smiling green eyes to look at me.

"Pretty much. But I've also seen Lizzie and Ryan together. It's worse don't ya think?"

I looked at both the couples and pictured Lizzie and Ryan in my head. I then made a face and nodded my head in affirmative.

"Definitely worse." We laughed loudly together, earning strange looks from the four of them. We just ignored them and started making our own conversation to pass the time.

"So, Edward, what's your part in this fair wedding?" I asked as I turned toward him slightly before taking a sip of my water. He smiled at me before doing the same, except minus the water.

"Well it just so happens that I am one of the groomsman. And also I am the one who had to put together the bachelor party because your sister apparently trusts me more than your brother. She made it very clear that I fear her more than her brother does, so, she wanted me to do it because she knows I wont take Ryan to a strip club and get him drunk and make him regret anything because I'm to afraid that she will kill me."

By the time he was finished I couldn't stop laughing. I can so see this, my barely 5 feet tall little sister putting the fear of god into this 6 feet and 3 inch tall man. It's hilarious.

"Hey! It's not that funny! Have you seen your sister?" He asked while looking terrified just thinking about her and her 'wrath'.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have seen my sister. And I just so happen to be taller than her and not afraid of her in the slightest."

"Well, your sister just scares me okay." he said while giving me a cute as heck pout. I just couldn't help but smile at him.

"It's okay, your not the only one she scares. She scares Alice and our best friend Delany. But Delany actually has the balls to stand up to her." I said while giving Edward a pointed look.

"Hey!" he said when he finally figured out what I meant. I laughed heartily while leaning forward, he joined me in laughter after a few seconds. We ended up leaning on each other we were laughing so hard.

We finally calmed down some and I noticed that Alice and Rosalie were smiling conspiratorially at one another while Jasper and Emmett looked at each other deviously. This couldn't be good could it?

_What are they up to? _

I thought to myself as they called our flight number saying that we were ready to board. We all gathered our carry-ons and headed toward the gate. Once we got through we made our way onto the plane and found our seats.

We were all in first class thanks to my lovely sister and her mans generous donation. I sat down in my seat beside the window and put my pocket book onto the floor beside my foot.

I heard a throat clearing and looked up to find Edward smiling down at me as he closed the hatch above our seats were he stored his carry-on.

"Mind if I take my seat beside you Miss Swan?" he asked politely while slipping his laptop bag from over his shoulder. I shook my head and gestured for him to sit down.

"It's ironic isn't it?" he asked after he situated himself beside me. I looked at him questioningly.

"How Ryan and Lizzie made sure our seats are right beside each other. Even though we have never met before yesterday."

"Well I definitely see your logic. My sister has always tried setting me up with Ryan's friends. Ever since we were kids actually. You know those two have practically been a couple our entire lives?"

I asked while looking at him curiously. He looked surprised before turning slightly to look at me.

"Really? I thought they had only just met when we were in college. I always knew that there was a reason they were so close. And why he would get so defensive when guys would hit on her or talk about her around him."

"Yeah, they always come off as if they only just met. It was always like that to people we would just meet. Ryan's always loved her, and I knew that. But Lizzie was blind to it. And when they both finally did something about it….what do they do? Go out and cheat on each other and they both knew it."

Edward looked disgusted when I said that and I knew that he and the guys knew. They were Ryan's best friends after all.

"I know. It was ridiculous. We were all trying to tell them both to wake up and see what's right in front of them, but they wouldn't listen. Me and the guys were getting close to knocking some sense in to Ryan if he didn't figure a couple things out soon. I don't know what made them figure things out but I'm glad whatever it was happened."

"It may have been me. You see, I did end up giving Lizzie a good kick in the ass for it. She was drunk one night and there was this sleaze bag all over her. She's way better than that, but she kept going with it. I pulled her out of there by her hair and she kept screaming and yelling, asking what my problem was as I pulled her into the alley. I told her that she was my problem and then I went off on her. Our friend Delany came running out of the club yelling for me to stop and finally when she pulled me off I got in what I wanted to say. I looked her dead in the eye as Delany held me back and yelled,"

"'I don't know what the heck you and Ryan's problem is but if your going to stand by and be stupid and reckless then be my guest because I'm not watching it anymore. If you are so blind that you cant see that you are so much better than this then there is no point in helping you anymore Lizzie. If you cant see how much Ryan loves you then you need to take a break and find out what love really is before you talk to Ryan again! The Lizzie I know wouldn't go to random clubs and pick up guys and never see them again, especially not while she's in a relationship!'"

"and with that I pulled away from Delany and left. Lizzie drug me everywhere when she would look for her next conquest. It made me sick to see her like that. But after our little _interaction _she came to her senses. Two days later she shows up at my door, all bruised and broken from when I kicked her ass. She was apologizing, crying, and I swear I nearly broke down myself. She told me she quit her job, that she was going to change, be like me and move on, but with Ryan. And that's what surprised me. She told me that she loved him, and that she was still blinded by the past to really see how much he truly loved her and how much she truly loved him in return. I was so proud of her that day. She ended up calling Ryan, they had their heartfelt make-up, and everything was right. Ryan continued working for you guys as Lizzie went back to doing what she loved. She finally went back and got into Photography as she always wanted to do. And I'm glad. I'm glad for her, for Ryan, for both of them."

By the time I finished my story I was smiling widely and so was Edward. He took my hand in his and I looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes. He smiled softly at me before kissing the back of my hand.

"It's a good thing Lizzie has you to look after her. Now, how Ryan found sense I still don't know. I'd love to figure out that mystery. Did you take care of that one as well?"

He asked playfully as I nudged him and laughed softly before we had to put on our seat belts for take off. Alice and Jasper were across from us as Emmett and Rosalie were behind us. This really is going to be a long flight.

It should be about eight before we land at LAX. But at least we'll be seeing Lizzie and Ryan when we get off the plane, hopefully my sister will be clam by now. She's been killing me with stuff about the wedding, worrying something will go wrong. I planned the wedding, nothing will go wrong.

Even though I know why she is worrying about someone unwanted coming and crashing the wedding. I have assured her that it wont happen because the security that will be at the wedding will be on the look out for a specifically unwelcome guest due to my informing them of the situation.

I doubt that she will even try and make an appearance but to calm Lizzie's nerves I've made sure, personally, that all the security guards are aware of what she looks like and to make sure if she does appear that they do not let her in.

I sighed lightly while pulling my bag up to my lap and pulled out the wedding plans. I began looking through the events that will be taking place on Saturday when I felt someone's chin resting on my shoulder looking at the plans as well.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he smirked at me cutely. I smiled while setting the plans down on my lap before leaning my head on his as we both smiled.

"May I help you?" I asked sweetly while pulling my hand through his hair like I've wanted to do ever since I first laid my eyes on him. He smiled while closing his eyes at the feeling of my fingers through his hair.

"Mm, I was just reading over your shoulder. Hoping that maybe you would want to watch a movie with me on my laptop. If your done with that, I mean."

"Trust me I've been done with my sister's wedding plans for a long time." I laughed while putting my plans back into my bag before leaning into his side as he laughed lightly and switched his computer on as he sat it on the tray in front of him.

"What movies ya got?" he smiled down at me before pulling up his vass collection of movies downloaded onto his computer.

"Let's see. I have _Transformers_ one and two, _Batman, Talladega Nights, Fighting, Hall Pass, Just Go With It, _all the Adam Sandler movies ever made, um, I have _Never Back Down, _and don't laugh but I have the _Twilight_ movies on here."

He told me while I snuggled closer to him, my arms wrapped around his and my head resting on his shoulder, which was very comfortable.

"I'm not gonna laugh. I like those movies, my brother likes those movies. And apparently you like those movies too. Let's watch _Just Go With It_, I haven't seen that one yet."

I told him and he almost clicked it before he looked down at me awestruck and I shrugged while asking a faint _'what?'._

"You haven't seen this movie?" I shook my head "well looks like I'm schooling you on this plane ride then huh?" he asked ritorically while starting the movie up and adjusting the sound so it wasn't too loud, even though there was barely anyone at all in first class.

He pulled his arm from mine and put it around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I smiled while putting my arm around his stomach and moved closer as his arm tightened around me. I smiled up at him and saw he was smiling at me with a look of…..want_? _in his eyes….hmm.

I looked back to the screen and enjoyed the movie, as the movie went on I found myself getting sleepier and sleepier. This is why I don't watch movies on planes. I always fall asleep. But being here in Edward's arms is amazing, I just don't want it to end.

This really is going to be a long flight to LAX.

**-ooOOoo-**

I don't know how long I was out for but by the time I woke up Edward was shaking me lightly whispering that we were landing soon and we needed to put our seat belts on. I sat up and did as he said as I tried waking up.

I looked at him through sleepy eyes and he smiled at me while running his hand down the side of my face, making me smile.

"How long was I out for?" I asked as we began descending from the sky.

"Couple hours. You slept the whole way. You missed the movie. Looks like we'll be finishing it while we're here huh?"

"Looks like it." I whispered while smiling at him, he squeezed my arm and made me laugh a little.

After landing everyone gathered their things quickly and we got off the plane and headed through the terminal to find Lizzie and Ryan. It wasn't hard either.

Ryan had a sign held up that said 'Bella & Goof-Balls' I laughed when I saw it before he hugged me. He was wearing a pair of light was jeans and a blue plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up to this elbows and a pair of blue and black Nike shox.

"Hey darlin' sorry you had to put up with these three goofs!"

"It's ok. I work for 'em now. So I have to get used to them sometime now don't I?" he looked at me surprisingly.

"Well technically I work for Rose but whatever." I said as we smiled at each other before he let go to see the guys. I looked over to see my darling sister looking at me with a glow in her eyes that I hoped one day I would see. I'm glad today is that day.

Her beautiful blonde curls were pulled back into a messy ponytail-a black lace bow in place as well-with her bangs hanging to the left of her face. She was wearing a pair of cut-offs, a pink and black top, a pair of bright pink docs, her gorgeous engagement ring and diamond stud earrings.

I smiled at her before pulling her in for a big hug. My sister is crazy at times but I love her all the same. She's made wrong choices but we all do and she has learned from those mistakes. _Thank God. _

"I missed you. And you look great lil sis. Getting a lot of sun since you've been here?" I asked as I pulled away so I could look at her perfectly tanned skin. She smiled at me while posing for me. I laughed while pushing her a little.

"Why as I matter of fact I've gotten sun everyday seeing as how the beach house is of course on the beach. I want to be perfectly tan for the wedding. And you are of course, gosh your tanner than I am! No fair!" She whined uselessly.

"Well do you think we all can fit over at the beach house or what are we doing?"

"Well, Ryan thought it would be a good idea for us to stay at the hotel where the reception is, it isn't too far from the church either so Stefan and him split the costs for everyone. But we had it to where everyone is in a room with two people. So there would be me and Ryan. Stefan and Katie. Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie. And you and Edward. If you two don't mind."

She told me sheepishly as I stared her down. I knew she'd try and set me up, but I cant be mad at her. It's her wedding week after all.

"I don't mind. I'm sure he wont either. Now let's get moving. I have some last minute tweaks to make."

I told her playfully as we all headed for the doors to head over to the hotel where we were staying and where the wedding reception would be held.

"Nothing major right?" Lizzie asked nervously.

I rolled my eyes as Ryan walked up beside her and gave me a pointed look.

"Don't make her anymore nervous than she already his Bell."

"I didn't do anything to make her nervous. Everything is ready to go Liz I just have to do some last minute checks to make sure everything is right and to my liking. No worries."

Lizzie nodded her head with a smile before taking Ryan's hand in hers. She instantly relaxed and it really showed just how much he can calm her down and keep her balanced.

I smiled to myself as we headed over to Lizzie and Ryan's car and a rental they seemed to have gotten one of us. When we reached the vehicles Ryan handed me the keys to the rental. I raised an eyebrow at him as he smiled widely at me, why is he being so weird?

"I thought you might like a car of your own so Lizzie doesn't drive you crazy. Plus I know you want to go check everything out at the church and the hotel so I got you a rental."

I smiled widely at my brother-to-be as he gave me the keys to the Ford Focus. I gave him a big hug around the waist and kissed him on the cheek, Ryan doesn't just take care of Lizzie he takes care of all of us.

"Thanks Ry. I'm gonna head straight over to the church first could you take my stuff to the hotel for me?"

"You got it Bell." He said with a smile before taking my carry on and putting it in the back of his truck with all the boys' things.

"I'll text you your room number and Edward will let you in and give you your key!"

"Thanks, see you later Liz!" I yelled to my sister as she climbed into her Jeep with the girls and I slid into the Focus.

Once I was in the car I started it up and headed toward the church to start my check list. I have been dealing with wedding plans for months now and everything has to be perfect for Lizzie, she deserves it more than anyone after what we have ben through in our lives...

I will make sure her wedding is everything she ever wanted in a wedding and well she has that. Everything she has always dreamt about is coming true because she may think I was never listening when she told me about her 'perfect wedding' but I was...every time she talked about it.

So I took notes, found her diary and read all of her wedding ideas, plans, and everything she wished for in a wedding and I brought it to life. She still doesn't know about that and she has been adding things to what I have done already. I can't wait until she see's everything because I think she will really like it, it will mostly be a surprise to her because I wouldn't let her see everything while I was planning.

She had say in locations, food, and a few other things but everything else I have made secret because I want it to be a surprise. I smiled widely as I pulled up in front of the church, this is going to be the best wedding ever if I do say so myself.

* * *

><p><strong>well guys i hope you like this chapter. looks like lizzie gets to play match maker now. next chapter shows wedding stuff! please review!<strong>

**(¯`v´¯)  
>`·.¸.Izzy<strong>


	3. Ready for the World

Chapter 3 Ready for the World

**BPOV**

To say I was exhausted was an understatement. I had just spent three hours at the church and then two hours in the dining hall of the hotel. A wedding planners work is just never done I guess.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I knocked on the hotel door, praying to God he hadn't gone to bed yet.

I mean any sane person would not be awake at midnight when the next day they had to be at a wedding the next day, and especially with the notion of Lizzie giving Edward and the boys a certain time to be back so they could get some sleep.

Oh shit! They aren't still at the bachelor party are they?!

I was just pulling my phone from my pocket to call Ryan when the door flew open to reveal a very awake, and very buzzed looking Edward. Well this is a lovely sight.

"Hi there, have a good night?" I asked with a bright smile causing Edward to wince slightly at the volume of my voice.

"Sorry, I'll talk quieter."

He nodded his head in thanks and motioned me into the room with a jerk of his head. I walked past him and into the dimly lit room, seeing two big beds in white against the left wall facing the couch and plasma.

This is a nice, spacious room. I like it.

"So? How did the party go?" I asked quietly while removing my shoes at the end of what I assumed was my bed as it remained untouched unlike the other one.

"It went well, your brother got hammered and so did mine and Jasper. Ryan had a few beers like me. Poor guy is nervous as hell, I just got him to calm down and go to bed when you knocked. That's why it took me a minute to get to the door, he wouldn't shut the hell up and get off the phone. Pansy I swear."

I laughed lightly as he spoke, because that definitely sounded like something all of them would do.

"Well at least he has one sober friend to count on to keep him calm."

"Yeah, yeah. I love the guy to death but he was giving me a headache, at least he is alright now and sleeping."

"And not bothering you?" I asked with a big smile on my face as he sat down on his bed, slightly glaring at me.

"Yeah that too."

I shook my head and went to my suitcase to grab my night gown, wishing now that I knew I had a roommate so I had packed proper sleep wear….well a little late now.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower." I yawned while heading for the huge bathroom.

"Alright take your time." I heard his muffled reply as I shut the door and immersed myself in the quiet as I started my shower.

The only sound I could hear was the sound of water hitting the floor and wall of the shower, the heat loosened all my muscles and calmed my nerves that have been looming all day. The steam filled the room, drowning my senses as the smell of my strawberry products wafted through the room mixing with the steam.

I hadn't really thought about it until now, because I haven't slowed down enough to take a minute, but I am way more nervous than what I thought I would be. Not because of Lizzie's wedding-no-of being here alone, I mean I know in theory I am not really alone because of everyone that is here but there is one person that I want here with me more than anyone else….

And he can't be here. I miss him so much.

I made myself shake the thought as I got out of the shower, toweling myself dry before dressing in a pair of pink lace underwear and bra and putting my blue baby doll night gown on over it, the pink bow between my breasts needed retying so I did that as I looked for my comb so I could untangle my hair before drying it.

Once finished my hair was a bouncy curly mess, but that was okay because there was no one here that I was trying to impress, I was just going to bed. I then brushed my teeth and left the bathroom, switching the light off as I went.

I yawned loudly while stretching my arms as I walked to my suitcase so I could put it on the floor in front of my bed.

"Pretty tired?" I heard Edward ask as he watched the TV intently.

"Yeah actually, I have been doing way too much for this wedding and it has taken a lot out of me."

"Yeah I thought as much, hey Ryan dropped something off for you when we got back, it's on your pillow I think."

I looked at my purple fuzzy pillow I brought with me that I cannot sleep without to see a letter sitting on top of it. I practically jumped onto the bed and switched the lamp on.

I could hear Edward chuckling as I looked over the front of the letter, seeing it addressed to me from Afghanistan. A wide smile spread across my face as I tore open the letter.

_My dearest Bells, _

_I know I haven't gotten you a letter in a while, I'm really sorry for that love. I've been on quite a few missions the past couple months and haven't really had much time to sit down and write you something actually worth reading. I miss you so much Bells, I hate not having you right by my side 24/7. I miss your warmth, your soft skin, your beautiful doe eyes, I just miss you in general and it is killing me slowly. _

_But I have good news, I may be coming home soon, now don't get too excited sugar lips. I'm not sure when it will be, it may be in two days, hell it may even be in two months. But just now baby bell, I'm coming home for you and we will be together I promise and I'll be able to make all the bad stuff go away again. And for good this time because once I'm home my enlistment will be up and I have already decided not to re-enlist. I'll be home for good baby and it will be just you and me. _

_Sounds great doesn't it? It puts a smile on my face just writing you this, knowing that soon enough I'll be able to pull you into my arms and hug and kiss you freely. I can't wait. _

_I love and miss you Bells. But I'll see you soon, send Lizzie and Ryan my regards along with everyone else. _

_I'll see you soon baby,_

_Alistair_

I squealed in delight, doing a weird happy dance while still lying on the bed. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as he gave me a funny look, but I couldn't bring myself to care because Alistair was coming home!

I know he told me not to get too excited considering he didn't know for sure when he would be sent home but, none the less it was something. I haven't heard from him in months and I have missed his letters and random calls.

So sue me for being happy that I finally got word from him and that word is he is coming home for good soon! Ah I just wanna scream I am so happy.

"Good news?" Edward asked with a smug grin as I folded the letter back and got off the bed.

"Extremely." I breathed happily as I grabbed a small box from my suitcase and slipped the letter inside amongst all the other letters he had sent me.

There were hundreds, maybe thousands of letters mushed in this little box. I cherished every last one of them and I think that I always will.

"Good, it's nice to see you so happy Bella. I won't ask though because it is none of my business."

"Um, thanks Edward. And I don't mind to tell you, I think I could consider you my friend right?"

This emitted a smile from him as he looked away from the TV and back to me.

"Yeah I would hope so."

"Good, then I will tell you that the letter was from someone very special to me. He has been serving a three year term in Afghanistan and I haven't been able to talk to him for the past couple of months. And he told me that he will be coming home for good soon because his enlistment is up and he isn't going back for another term."

I said in a rush of breath as I turned down the covers to the bed and slid in, holding my pillow close to my chest and breathed in the intoxicating scent left behind by my wonderful Alistair.

"Sounds like really great news to me Bella. Do you know when he is coming home exactly?" he asked while turning the lamp off and settling into the bed as he kept watching whatever was on.

"Sadly no. I'm hoping it's soon though I don't think I can't wait two more months to see him. The last time I saw him was last year at Christmas and he didn't even get to stay through the New Year."

I said drowsily as I cuddled the pillow closer to me, praying silently that he will return home in two days like he suggested in the letter…that would be fantastic.

"That sucks."

"Mhmm." I mumbled in between half awake and half asleep.

"Good night Bella." I heard him whisper softly before I drifted completely off.

Drifting off into a deep Alistair dream filled sleep.

**Hours Before**

I woke the next morning to my alarm going off in my ear, waking me up at 8:00 a.m. in the fucking morning.

Why did Lizzie and Ryan decided to get married at four in the afternoon? I hate them so much.

I groaned before shutting it off and dragging my ass out of bed before I decided to stay there for longer than I needed to be.

I looked over to the adjoining bed to see that Edward still sound asleep, slightly snoring with his head pointed in my direction. He looked peaceful with the comforter and sheet laying at his hips showing off his sculpted chest that I didn't notice was uncovered last night.

Huh, I must have been more tired and excited about the letter to notice that much.

_Oh well. _I shrugged.

Grabbing my romper on my way to the bathroom my phone decided to ring even louder than my alarm. I turned quickly as I reached the door to make sure it didn't bother Edward, and once I knew he was fine I answered while closing the bathroom door.

"Hello?" I asked as I pulled the brush through my unruly curls.

"Morning beautiful." His rough sexy voice sounded through the speaker, sending tingles down my spine and to my toes.

"Alistair?" I whispered unbelievably, tears springing to my eyes instantly.

"It's me baby."

"Oh my god I miss you so much! Your voice is like music to my ears!" I spoke softly, sniffling as I tried to keep my voice down as not to wake my roomie.

"I know the feeling baby, I'm sorry I haven't been able to call, or write much but-"

"Al, I know it's hard to sometimes and it's okay. I'm just glad I heard from you when I did and this is just an added bonus to your letter."

"So you did get it. Good. I miss you baby, how have you been? And why the hell are you up this early? You hate being up before ten."

I couldn't help but laugh, because he was right. He knows me far too well.

"You know me so well. I'm up because Lizzie and Ryan's wedding is today and I have to get Lizzie and the girls out until it is time to get to the church and get ready."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about the wedding, damn. How are the love birds doing? Last time I was in they were cheating, then you write me and say they are engaged."

"Yeah that was confusing for everyone but they are doing great. Nevermore have they been so in love as they are now."

"Good, that's real good. I'm happy for them." I closed my eyes, just taking in his voice. I could practically see the smile on his face as he spoke.

"Me too." I said with a slight sadness in my voice.

"What's wrong beautiful?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing babe, I just. I just really wish you were here with me, I miss you so much and I hate that you can't be here today."

I couldn't help the few tears that slipped from my eyes, I quickly wiped them away not wanting to cry. Even if he couldn't see me he still knew I was crying, and he hates it when I cry.

"I know baby, I know. I want to be there for you, and Ryan and Lizzie. But mostly you, don't tell him I said that he will kick my ass the next time he sees me. I mean I was supposed to be the best man you know? And now I can't because I'm stuck here."

"I know, I wish it was you walking down the aisle with me instead of my brother."

This made him crack up, knowing how childish and stressful my older brother was.

"Oh it won't be that bad Bellsy and you know it. I may not be there physically but I am still there with you baby girl. I promise."

There was something in his voice that made me suspicious, he was up to something and I knew it. I just didn't know what it was.

"Thanks Al. You always know how to make a girl feel better."

"Not just any girl." I couldn't help but laugh with him as he said this.

"Look as much as I don't want to I have to go. I love and miss you so much Al, I'll see you soon?"

"As long as you haven't changed the locks on me again." The smirk in his voice was there and I couldn't help but smile and giggle at the thought.

"That was one time and you deserved it asshole, you pissed me off."

"Yeah I know, I know. I love you baby be good, stay safe and I will be home so soon you won't even notice the past time."

"Alright. I'll see you soon. Come home in one piece baby."

"Always do. By baby bell."

"Bye." I whispered back softly, not wanting to hang up but did so reluctantly.

I stood there for a moment, just holding the phone tightly in my hand with my eyes shut tightly. As if doing this would make the one I want just appear out of thin air, I wish that were possible, if so he would have been here long before now.

"Okay Bella, stop your soap box and get going. There is still a wedding going on." I whispered to myself so that I would get going.

With this I got my butt into gear and got dressed, today will be a good day no matter who is here, because today is the day my baby sister is getting married.

I'm so damn proud of her.

**RPOV (Ryan)**

"So your boarding now?" I asked into the receiver as I sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing my eyes free of sleep.

I looked behind me to see Lizzie was still sound asleep, I was happy Bella allowed me to stay the night with her, with the exception of being out of the room before eight.

"Yeah I'm actually on right now so I will have to shut my phone off soon. What time is the wedding again?"

"Four o'clock on the dot. Please tell me you will be here man." I plead, knowing I need him here as did a certain someone else who is totally clueless to this. She will be so happy.

"I should, its midnight here so by the time I get to California it should be about one so I should be there man."

"Good. She is going to be so surprised."

"I know man, I can't wait to see her and all of you. If I don't make it there in time for you guys to say I do I will be there for the reception."

"Alright man. I can't wait to see you buddy. Be careful and even if you can't be in my wedding I'm just happy you will be here to share the day."

"Me too bro, me too. Look I have to go I need to make one more call before we take off. I'll see you when I get in."

"Alright man have a safe trip."

"Thanks, congrats Ry I'll see you soon."

"Bye man."

And with that I hung up with my long time best friend and brother, smiling widely because he was going to make it for the wedding. He was supposed to be my best man but until a week ago I didn't know he was coming home today.

I knew he was coming home but I was shocked to hear it was going to be today, it made me immensely happy because I haven't seen him in so long.

He is like my brother and I love him to death but I hated it when he left, it was the biggest shock to everyone but we respected what he wanted and supported him.

I shook my head at the thought, not wanting to go there. I got up off the bed and headed to change before grabbing the guys.

Once I was changed into a pair of jeans, tennis shoes and a t-shirt I grabbed a pencil and paper to write Liz a note before I took off. She hates when I don't leave a note even if she knows I have to leave in the morning.

Once the note was written I gave her a tender kiss on the head, careful not to disturb her sleep. Then I slipped from the room and went to get the guys out of bed.

**BPOV**

I showed up to Lizzie's room to find that all the girls were already in there, laughing and talking like they hadn't seen each other in years.

I smiled as I pushed the door open, seeing everyone in similar outfits. Lizzie was wearing blue high waist shorts with a black tank top that was tucked in. Delany was wearing pink shorts and a crop tank that said 'glow in the night'. Rosalie was wearing faded shorts and a crop Coca-Cola top. And then there was Alice who was wearing white and pink stripped shorts with a grey tank that said 'pink'.

I rolled my eyes, thinking I may have dressed a little over the top compared to the girls. Once I was spotted by Lizzie she ran for me and nearly jumped into my arms.

Oh damn, she is going to be a handful today.

"Hey baby sis? Ready to get married today?" I asked with a slight laugh as she pulled back to look at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course I am! This is the happiest day of my life Bell! Look, look at the note he left me!" she said excitedly while shoving said note into my face. I took it from her and read the sweet words of my soon to be brother-in-law.

_Liz, _

_I wish I could have been here when you woke, but sadly Bella would have killed me had I staid. I love you so much baby and I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle, knowing you're coming straight for me brings joy to my heart. _

_I'll meet you at the altar baby. _

_Love, _

_Ryan_

I smiled, knowing that was such a Ryan thing to say, I looked up to see Lizzie had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm happy you're happy Lizzie. Today is going to be a great day I promise."

"Thanks to you Bells."

I waved off her words as if it were no big deal, looking to everyone else in the room, seeing their big smiles made mine widen considerably.

"You look hot Bells I love that romper."

"Thanks. I kind of feel overdressed though."

"Don't even Isabella! You are some hot stuff even if you are in ratty sweats and that ugly ass High school football jersey."

"Shut up Alice!" I said while laughing loudly, hating she ever saw me in that.

"It's true!" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright! Alright! That's enough, how about we go and get some breakfast ladies? Before we need to be at the church and get ready."

"Sounds great!" Delany said loudly while jumping up, pocket book in hand and sunglasses already on her face.

"Alright let's get it going!"

After having a great breakfast with the girls at Lizzie and my favorite dinner we did a little bit of shopping before we headed to the church.

Secretly Delany, Alice, Rose, and I bought Lizzie a few things to give her before it was time to start the ceremony.

I had already bought her a garter that I think she will like, along with a bracelet. Rose and Ali got her, her something blue, while Delany is giving her the something borrowed while I gave her the something old.

We had it planned perfectly and we would give her everything once she was dressed and ready. I already had my maid of honor dress on, my hair still its natural curl and a little hint of make-up on my face.

Delany and Alice were wearing dresses similar to mine, except they had short dresses and they were a slightly lighter color.

Everyone looked great, especially my baby sister, her hair was pulled into an updo that Rosalie had perfected, putting little diamonds all through her hair making it even more perfect than before.

She worse little to no make-up, she didn't need it, her veil was not on yet and neither were her shoes but that was because we still had plenty of time. Her dress was beautiful, it was a sweetheart neckline with beautiful pearls and diamonds accenting it in a pretty design, and then it flowed into ruffles at the bottom in a mermaid look.

She screamed when I showed her the dress, she didn't know what it looked like due to me keeping it a secret, I just took her measurements and had the dress ready. I was glad she liked it, it was her dream dress after all.

I was watching Delany talk with Lizzie, a big smile placed on both their pretty faces when I heard a knock on the door. I turned, not wanting Lizzie to answer, and went to get it myself.

Ryan was standing there, looking a bit flustered but also with a blissed out look on his face. I smiled at him and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me so Lizzie didn't know he was here.

"What's up? You aren't getting cold feet are you?" I asked, a grave tone to my voice and face.

"No, no! Not at all Bella. I wanted you to give this to Lizzie."

He handed me a box, I looked at him and then the box, opening it to see the contents. I gasped when I saw the pretty pearl and crystal tiara sitting in the satin box. It was gorgeous.

"Oh Ryan, she is going to love this." I whispered while putting the lid back on and looking at him.

He was looking at me funny, and I didn't like it. He looked like he knew something, or was up to something it's hard to differentiate those two looks.

"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously, not liking the look he was giving me right now.

"Nothing Bells, why?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"You just have that look. I've got my eye on you Ryan McCoy." I said, pointing my finger at him as I went back into the room.

He just laughed as I disappeared behind the door, I rolled my eyes, not liking that he was hiding something but yet was able to taunt me with it.

"Well ladies I think it is time we gave little miss bride her gifts now." I said with a big smile on my face as I walked over to Lizzie, giving her the box Ryan just gave me.

"What's this?" Liz asked with a bright smile as she held it in her lap.

"It's from Ryan."

Her eyes lit up as she opened the box quickly, gasping when she saw the contents. All the girls gasped as Lizzie held up the pretty tiara, tears sprung to her eyes immediately for the man she loved.

"It's so pretty Lizzie!"

"Yeah it is, Bells will you put it on?" she asked while looking up at me, a lone tear slipping down her cheek. At this Alice flipped.

"No crying! You will ruin the little make-up you have on!" Ally freaked while dabbing at Lizzie's eyes.

"Ally calm down already, its okay nothing is messed up." She huffed while moving away so I could place the crown on her head.

"You look just like a princess baby sister." I whispered while kissing her forehead. She smiled at me and looked at Alice and Rose as they brought her the second something new….that wasn't planned by the way but oh well.

"Well we know Ryan got you something new but we did as well. We hope you like it."

Rose said while handing her the small box, Lizzie pulled the lid off to see the pearl studs and the diamond stud earrings. They were pretty and matched everything perfectly.

"Thanks guys they are beautiful, it's time like these that make me happy that I have three ear holes."

We all laughed as she put in the two sets of earrings, leaving the first whole open for Delany's something borrowed. Good.

"My turn, I took it upon myself to give you something borrowed. I hope you like them but I want them back."

Lizzie chuckled while turning around to see Delany holding the pretty dangle earrings with diamonds and pearls hanging from it beautifully.

"Oh Delany! No these are your favorite pair of earrings."

"I know, and that is why I want you to wear them babe." Lizzie smiled widely before hugging Delany tightly around the waist.

I smiled widely, walking to the desk in the far corner as Delany put the earrings on for her. I slipped the two boxes from the top drawer and made my way back over to everyone else.

"Lastly your big sister has your something old and something blue. Here you go." I handed her the two boxes with a wide smile.

Knowing she will love one gift and blush at the other. She opened the one she would love first and for this I was thankful, it was my bracelet.

She gasped once she opened it, seeing the beautiful pearl and jeweled bracelet that she has adored for years and years. She always loved it when I would wear it out on dates, it was the first gift I ever received that I cherished greatly. Stefan got it for me when I turned sixteen, it was the one thing to cheer me up after everything that had happened.

"Bella."

"Don't say it Liz. This is your day and I want you to wear it. I know Stefan will love seeing it on you."

"Thanks sis." She whispered with a smile as she slipped it onto her slender hand.

"Alright next up is something blue. I think you will like this one." I said with a cocky smirk, everyone else knew what was in the box except for Lizzie.

She looked a little scared as she opened the lid of the box, and stopped. I was right when I said she was going to blush, she turned fifty shades of red in one minute.

"Are you kidding me?" She finally asked while looking up at me, amusement in her eyes.

"I thought it was funny when I saw it." Delany said as Lizzie picked up the black and blue garter.

There was a ribbon on the front with a single pearl in the middle of it and small handcuffs hanging from it. Delany and I had a good laugh when we found this and we bought it on spot, I think Ryan will like it when he is getting it off her with his teeth.

"You guys suck. Help me get it on Bell?" Lizzie asked, mortification written on her face.

"Yeah." I said while taking it from her and disappearing under her dress as the girls rushed around the room grabbing flowers and shoes as I got the garter in place.

"Alright we are good!" I yelled triumphantly while crawling out from under her dress.

"Yay, it's time!" Alice said excitedly while slipping Lizzie's shoes on and handing over her bouquet.

"I'm nervous Bell." Lizzie said while standing, holding on to me as I stepped into my own heels. I took my smaller bouquet from Alice and looked my little sister in the eye.

"Lizzie, it's ok to be nervous. But you shouldn't be, it's just Ryan. You two love each other and you can do this, I believe in you baby."

"Thanks Bell." I hugged her tight and gave her a kiss on the forehead before putting her veil in place.

"Let's do this."

**RPOV**

"Dude, where are you?"

"I just landed at LAX Ry calm down, I'm on my way now."

"You just no got to LAX? Bro, the wedding is starting soon."

"I know, I know. I'm trying, if I don't make it for the beginning of the ceremony I will definitely make it for the last of it and the reception."

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I just want you here bro. And don't let her see you, I want to surprise her at the reception so whenever you get here don't let her see you."

"I love the way you think brother, and don't worry she won't see me. I'll see you as soon as possible."

"Alright, if you don't make it to the ceremony call me as soon as you get to the hotel okay?"

"You got it bro."

"See you soon."

I hung up, slightly frustrated but stayed calm knowing it wasn't his fault in the slightest. I sighed heavily, looking at the clock that read ten to four. If he was just now leaving LAX then he won't be here till maybe halfway through the ceremony…if we are lucky that is.

"Hey Ryan!" I turned to see Edward smiling widely, knowing what this meant I felt my stomach tighten slightly but in a good way.

"Time already?" I asked as Ed walked into the room, patting me on the back.

"Yeah, flew by didn't it?" he asked while pulling me out of the room and to the new life that awaits me.

"You have no idea man. But, I'm excited. And um, thanks for last night I know I was being a pussy."

"Yeah you were being a pussy. But that's okay, your better now and you are getting married to the woman of your dreams. You've got this Ryan, there is no reason to be nervous anymore."

"Thanks Ed. You always know what to say."

"Well duh look at who you are talking to."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him slightly as we stopped in front of the doors to the sanctuary. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before Edward opened the door for me, wishing me good luck before letting me walk through.

_Show time. _

**Unknown POV**

I will not be late to this wedding dammit, my best friend and brother is getting married today. No way in hell am I missing such an important day, even if I am going to be late.

The cab driver sped through traffic best he could at this time of day, why my dear friend chose the time of day where everyone is getting off work to have his wedding is beyond me.

I looked out the window at the familiar scenery, it's been years since I have been in the cities of California. I left for the Army right out of high school, I still went through college thanks to the support of the Army of course. And I was able to come home every so often to see my family and friends…not as often as I would have liked but I could never help that.

I never thought I would leave this place, until that night happened, hell none of us thought that we would leave but we did…First the pixie, then the boulder, and lastly me, Ryan and the girls.

All four of us left at the same time, well sort of, Ryan and his girl left early for college while her sister stayed behind with me until I shipped out. She begged and begged for me to stay that summer, she didn't want me to leave her and I didn't want to do that either.

I love that girl, and I told her the day that I left that I planned to marry her one day as soon as I knew she was ready. And I think that day is coming soon, very soon.

I regret, sometimes, my decision to go into the Army just for the reason of missing out on being with my girl. But I am also glad that I went because I was able to fight for my country to keep the one I love safe and I think that it made us stronger as a couple.

She means the world to me and I can't wait to have her in my arms once again.

_Ryan, you bastard, your surprise idea better be a damn good one. _

I came out of my musings when the cab came to a stop in front of the church where my best friend was getting married. I smiled to myself, knowing the ceremony already started but that didn't mean I couldn't slip in the back.

"Thank you very much." I said after getting out, my bag over my shoulder as I reached in to give the driver the money. But he waved it off.

"No, no man. No need, your service was good enough." My heart swelled slightly, people sure do respect men and women in uniform now a days.

"Thank you, have a great day." I said with a smile as the man drove off.

I shook my head and put my money away before walking into the church, as I approached the doors of the sanctuary I could already hear the minister talking and I think I made it in time for the I do's.

I snuck in quietly and ducked before anyone could see me. I sat in the very last pew at the back, no one was sitting in the row so I sat as far in the middle as I could. I didn't want her to see me when she walked down the aisle.

Ryan was smiling at Lizzie, holding her hands in his, they were so perfect for each other. Lizzie looked beautiful in her white dress, she was practically glowing. I looked to the others standing on the altar to see Stefan, and three other guys that I didn't know but knew they were friends of Ryan's.

They were all pretty big guys, they had goofy grins on their faces that I am sure was reflected on my face, I mean why wouldn't there be? My-and their-best friend is getting married.

I then shifted my eyes over to the girl's side of the altar to see Delany, Alice, and my girl. My beautiful girl, she looked breath taking in her floor length green dress, I nearly growled seeing the strapless sweetheart bust that was completely decked in jewels.

Yeah, as soon as we are alone that is coming off. _Alright Baer, calm down you're in a church._ And as if his pervy mind was able to detect my thoughts at that moment Ryan looked over to where I was sitting and made eye contact.

He smiled even wider than he already was, if that was even possible, and I smiled right back while giving him a thumbs up and a mouthed 'congrats man'.

The minister said something and Ryan's attention was sent back to his lovely bride who looked like she was ready to be married to the bastard already. This made me chuckle to myself, Lizzie has always been very impatient but I blame that on her sister.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. McCoy. You may kiss the bride."

As soon as the words left the ministers mouth Ryan had his arms around her and the next thing everyone knew he had her in a dip giving her the kiss of a life time.

Everyone stood up and began to cheer as they remained in their lip lock, in their own world as always. I let out a whistle just as Stefan did, so thankfully no one looked my way, thanks for practically sharing a brain with me Boulder.

Finally Ryan brought Lizzie up for air and you could faintly see the blush on her cheeks as they stood in front of everyone with giant smiles as Mr. and Mrs. McCoy….Damn, my best friend is married.

I shook my head with a big smile on my face as I watched my girl give Lizzie her flowers back before they walked down the aisle together. The bridal party following after them as everyone kept clapping and cheering for them.

I ducked my head when Stefan and my girl walked by, praying she didn't see me yet. I wanted her to be surprised, and whatever Ryan had planned was probably a good one so I wasn't going to mess it up.

Once the bridal party cleared the church everyone else started filing through the church doors, I soon followed suit after seeing Ryan's parents leave. I grabbed my bag and headed for the front of the church only to be ambushed by my best friend.

"Dammit Baer! I thought you were going to miss the whole wedding you sneaky bastard!" Ryan practically yelled as he pulled back to look at me.

"Say it a little louder dude I don't think they heard you out there. What the hell are you doing? You are supposed to be with the Mrs."

"Lizzie saw you and told me to come talk to you before we headed to the reception hall at the hotel. I only have so long before Bella comes looking for me though. You know where the hotel is right?" Ryan asked all in one breath, yep he is definitely excited to see me. I smiled at this.

"Yes I know how to get there."

"Alright good. Here are the keys to my truck, I am riding in the limo this time around with everyone else so you take it over there."

"Thanks man. So what is your idea for surprising her?" I asked, getting a little nervous.

"Chill man, breath. You've known her since we were babies. My idea is a pretty damn good one if I do say so myself. Me and Lizzie are going to make a speech after our first dance and before dinner is served, that's when you come in, we are going to announce a surprise and then you come in and surprise the hell out of her."

I smiled at this, it was a damn good idea and only Ryan could come up with such a thing. He was always the romantic, well not saying that I'm not a romantic because I am considering that is how I landed my girl but Ryan is the sappy kind of romantic.

"That's a great idea man. I'll be there waiting behind the doors."

"You better be jackass. You've kept that girl waiting for you long enough."

"Don't I know it." We smiled and laughed a little, but was cut off quickly when we heard the distinct voice of my girl coming from the church steps.

"RYAN! LET'S GO!" her voice got closer as she came up the stairs. _Oh shit. _

"Hide!" Ryan whisper yelled at me as she came into sight.

I grabbed my bag up off the floor and slid into the nearest door which just so happened to be a strategically placed closet.

"Hey. What's up?" Ryan asked innocently a smirk on his face no doubt.

_Sly bastard. _

"What's up? Your about to be up you asshole! Let's go we need to get to the reception already people are already waiting!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, let's go." He said quickly, no doubt leading her out of the church.

Once I felt it was safe to come out I crept from the closet to see no one was in sight. I breathed a sigh of relief before heading to Ryan's truck, thinking about my girl as I went.

I knew her well enough to know that she is suspicious right about now, it's hard as hell to keep things from the girl she is so damn intuitive for her own good.

But, I love her to death and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. Now to go and let her know I am home.

After arriving at the hotel I sent Ryan a quick text letting him know I was there, surprisingly he texted me back right away telling me to wait behind the door until he announced the surprise, and then I would come in.

I was really excited, I was nervous as hell, but I was excited. I haven't physically touched her since god knows when and I miss her being in my arms.

She is the only woman for me and I don't know what I would do without her in my life, she means the world to me and I am going to start showing her as soon as we start right back where we left off before I went to Afghanistan.

If it weren't for my uniform covering I would have been running my hand through my hair relentlessly. _What is wrong with me? _

"Excuse me everyone! My lovely wife and I would first and foremost like to thank you all for sharing this day with us it means so much that we have such great friends and family to support us in this big step we have taken. I'd like to take this time and present a very special surprise to my new sister-in-law. Bella? Can you step onto the dance floor please sweetheart?"

I heard Ryan speak from behind the door, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I listened some more, hoping Ryan would get that I was still nervous and give me a little more than that.

"Now Bells I know this is our day but don't complain okay?" he broke for a pause, more than likely waiting watching or listening to her reply and I took this pause as my time to go in.

Ready or not, it's time to man up dammit. I walked through the door and Ryan smiled brightly at me as I stepped into the room, many people turning to look, those who knew me gasped and froze in shock.

I didn't pay them any attention as I stepped onto the dance floor, looking straight at her. She hadn't seen me yet as she was still looking at Ryan.

"What is going on Ryan? This isn't my day." She complained defiantly, making me smile even wider from behind.

Ryan made eye contact with me before looking back at her.

"Look behind you Bell."

She did as he said and I thought I was going to stop breathing.

**BPOV**

Ryan had been trying my last nerve since the stunt he pulled in the church, and now he does this? What the-

Oh my damn.

Once I was fully turned around I froze, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock because standing before me was the one person I have been craving.

"Alistair?" I asked on a sob, tears springing to my eyes at the sight of him.

He was in his dress uniform, smile in place, he looked amazing. A huge smile spread across my face as I ran to him, not able to stay away any longer.

Alistair met me half way and caught me as I jumped into his arms, spinning me around in a circle as people around us clapped and cheered. I didn't pay them much attention though, the only person that mattered right now was the man in my arms.

I pulled back to look into his crystal clear blue eyes and couldn't hold back any longer as I crashed my lips to his in a fierce kiss. He responded quickly with even more force than I remembered.

I was lost in all that was Alistair, his kisses always left me intoxicated and nothing has changed. His lips on mine felt amazing and I never wanted the sensation to stop, but of course it had to considering the wolf whistles we were receiving from my brother, sister and Ryan.

Alistair growled sexily while reluctantly pulling back, giving me a hungry look before turning to our friends and family. Trying to hide the annoyance in his eyes, I giggled lightly before leaning into his chest as he squeezed his arms around my waist.

"Alistair buddy! It's great to see you, when did you get in?" Stefan asked while clapping him on the back, opting for a hug later so I didn't have to let go of him.

"I got here at the end of the ceremony so I was able to see the 'I do's'."

"You were here earlier? I never saw you." I said baffled, I saw everyone in the church and not once did I see him.

"I snuck in and sat in the back pew." He said with a shy smile.

"You sneak." He laughed at my words, knowing they were true.

"Yeah well how else was I supposed to surprise you?"

"You could have just told me you were going to be here today." I said with my eyes slightly widened to match my smile.

"No, I rather liked the greeting I got." He said with a big cocky grin as he looked down at me lovingly. I smacked his chest playfully as he kissed my neck, making me giggle once again.

"Alright love birds enough of that! I want to eat!" Stef boomed loudly, pulling us from our stupor like only he can.

I groaned unhappily as Alistair pushed me toward the table where we would be sitting with my brother, Ally, Lany, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Luckily there was an extra seat so Alistair was able to sit next to me.

I was on cloud nine, nothing could ruin this day for me, and judging by the look on Alistair's face he felt the same. I leaned into his side as the food started making its way to the tables, Al put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead his lips lingering until the food made it to our table.

"So Bell I'm guessing you'll be staying with Alistair for the rest of the trip?" Alice asked as she cut into her steak, looking at me expectantly.

"Well only if he wants me too." I said while taking a sip of champagne.

Alistair grunted causing me to look at him, his mouth was full so he held his hand up for me to give him a second. I waited as he chewed his food, admiring his beautiful blonde hair now that he didn't have his covering over it.

"Why the heck wouldn't I want you staying with me?" he asked incredulously after he had swallowed.

"I wasn't just going to assume I was staying with you. You know me better than that Alistair Xavier Baer."

His eyes got slightly bigger to where only I noticed, he knew he was in trouble when I used his full name.

"N-no. I do know you better than that, I was just-I was just kidding babe." He said in a pleading tone of voice, trying to get himself out of trouble.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek to reassure him that I wasn't mad, just screwing around as he was with me. He smiled widely and went back to eating as idle chit chat started around the table.

Everyone was having a good time and it made me smile to see everyone smiling and laughing, these are the times I cherish the most and I am so glad that Alistair is here to share this day with not only me but his brother. I know it means a lot to Ryan that he is here.

I looked over to my sister to see she was giving me the signal that it was time to do the speeches, nodding I turned to Alistair so I could tell him the speeches were starting.

"Babe the speeches are starting, I'll be back okay?"

"Alright baby, go give the best speech of your life." He said with a smile, pecking me on the lips before I went to the small stage.

I took my glass with me so that I could make the first toast as well, and then my brother would follow, and I think Ryan is going to ask Alistair to say a few words.

I tapped on the microphone and everyone settled down quickly, most of the people in the room knew me and knew that if I raised my voice then it would not be pretty.

"Hi everyone I'm Bella for those of you who don't know me. I'm Lizzie's older sister and maid of honor. Boy, the things I could say about you little sis,"

Almost everyone laughed, Lizzie blushed and groaned, dreading what I was going to say.

"But considering your dear husband grew up with us he knows every little thing about you so it isn't like I could embarrass you anymore than you have been before. Anyway, I just wanted to say that you guys are the most perfect couple I have ever had the pleasure of being around. Ryan I have known you since we were little kids and I can honestly say I could never wish up a better guy for my sister. You have always been there for her and I will never have to worry about her because I know you will take care of her. I love you guys so much and I wish you the best. To Lizzie and Ryan!"

I said while lifting my glass, everyone repeating my last four words before taking a drink. I stepped off the stage and into Lizzie's awaiting arms, she was a blubbering mess as she held me tight. Thanking me and telling me how much she loved me, it took Ryan and Stefan to pull her off me.

"I love you Lizzie." I whispered as I placed a kiss on her cheek.

Ryan led her back to their seat as I went to sit back down, noticing Alistair and Stefan were not there. I looked around and saw them standing beside the stage, Alistair looked reluctant and Stef looked determined.

Finally Alistair relented on whatever they were arguing about and took his glass from Stefan before heading onto the stage. This shocked me, looks like big brother is giving up his speech to Alistair.

I smiled widely as Alistair cleared his throat awkwardly into the mic, gathering everyone's attention immediately, especially Ryan's. Ry looked excited as he watched his brother on the stage, trying to gather the words to say.

"Well, um, I'm Alistair. I'm Ryan's best friend and brother for all intents and purposes, I was supposed to be the best man but sadly I didn't make it until the ceremony was practically over. I know, I know worst best friend award goes to me right?"

He said while emitting laughter from the crowd, he is good at breaking the ice this one. I rolled my eyes, a wide smile on my face as I watched the love of my life.

"No, in all seriousness though. Ryan is the best guy I have ever known, he has been there with me through everything never once has he given up on me. And that's exactly the kind of guy he is, even if he doesn't know you too well he will do anything for you no matter what it was. And for his lovely wife, there is so much to say. I mean I remember Lizzie when she was thirteen almost fourteen, she loves her big sister more than anything looks up to her and all that, well she tried going everywhere with her no matter what it was she was doing. I remember um, me and Bella's three year anniversary we were going to dinner and a movie just the two of us and a little thirteen year old Lizzie threw the biggest tantrum,"

The hall erupted with laughter, I almost forgot about this I'm glad Al is getting to it, poor Lizzie was redder than a tomato.

"I never knew a human being could turn that purple, let alone a thirteen year old I mean that is something you expect from a small child. It was mortifying at the time, two teenagers trying to go and have a good time on their anniversary and instead of being stopped by the overprotective parents we were stopped by the clinging little sister who wanted to tag along. I'm not telling this story to bust your chops Lizzie I swear, I'm telling this because that night was the first night I saw what true love was. Lizzie is the most loving person you will ever meet, she is so passionate in everything it's hard not to appreciate her. And unlike most teenage boys I couldn't just walk by her, she was too damn cute. So what do I do? I get down to her level and tell her to calm down and if she let me and Bella go out and have our romantic night then I would take her and Bella the next day to the fair. I have never been hugged so hard in my life. This girl has a vice grip that could take out my commanding officer."

Another round of roarous laughter filled the hall.

"My point is, Lizzie is one the most loving and caring person you will ever meet. She gets it from her sister of course, but she is a great girl and for some reason she chose my brother over there. He got himself a good one, now don't mess it up bro you finally got her to marry you without saying 'you're too immature' or 'not right now we aren't ready' when she really means you aren't ready. I'm just joking Ry don't get mad, I'm happy for the both of you and I wish you only the best. To the happy couple."

Everyone rose their glasses again and took a drink as Alistair stepped down, stopping to give Ryan one of those man hugs that the guys are always doing.

I smiled and took a sip of my drink as Alistair came back to the table, setting his drink down and taking mine and setting it beside his. I looked up at him with a raised brow and a smirk.

"Would you like to dance my dear?" he asked while holding his hand out for mine. I couldn't refuse a sexy man such as himself so I took his hand.

He smiled widely and pulled me to my feet before leading me onto the dance floor where other couples were dancing, including Lizzie and Ryan.

Alistair spun me in a wide circle before pulling me close to his body, leaving little room between us. He took my right hand in his, his left resting securely on my left hip, my left hand was on his strong broad shoulder.

As we danced around the floor we looked deeply into one another's eyes deeply, as if everything we missed in each other's lives the past three years would magically appear in seconds. I love this man with all my heart, and it tore me to shreds when he left for the Army.

"I have missed you so much Bells." He whispered softly, caressing my hip lightly.

"I've missed you too Al, you are home for good right?" I asked hopefully as he spun me around until I was turned around in his arms. My back pressed into his chest securely, he held me in his arms as if I were his lifeline.

I shivered in his grasp, loving the feel of his body pressed up against me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear as he swayed us in time with the music.

"I'm not going anywhere baby. If you didn't figure this out in the past 11 years then I hate to break it to you, but you're stuck with me princess."

I smiled widely, craning my neck to look into his eyes.

"You'll be the death of me yet Baer."

He smiled a wicked smile before kissing me heatedly, stopping all movement save for our lips moving against one another's.

"I love you with all my heart Isabella Swan." I smiled into his lips.

"I love you too Baer, now stop with the sexual tension until we get out of here I can't take anymore."

He chuckled darkly, kissing my neck with fervor. I moaned lowly enough to where only Alistair was able to hear me.

"Soon enough my love, soon enough." he promised before spinning me so I was looking at him face to face.

I smiled at him widely and he smiled back, winking for good measure before we began dancing once again. Talking and laughing as we held one another close, loving the feel of his body so close to mine.

I have missed him so damn much and I am so happy he is home for good. _Can things get any better? _


	4. Reception Rekindle

Chapter 4 Reception Rekindle

**APOV (Alistair)**

The night was still young and most of the older patrons of the party had left hours ago so the real party began. Alcohol was flowing more freely and the dancing got a little more intimate. Bella and I didn't drink very much because we have to drive Ryan's truck to the hotel and then over to the beach house where we are going to be staying for the rest of the trip.

I leaned over and gave my girl a kiss on the shoulder, loving the feel of her small frame in my arms. She leaned her head back onto my shoulder with a smile just as the happy couple, Delany, Alice and all the rest of them came to sit down at the table.

"Hey you two. Tired of dancing Bells?" Ry asked as they sat across from us, man he is drunk.

"Well let's see you dance in these." Bells said while holding her leg up so he could see her heels.

"Ok, ok I'll give you that." He said with a nod of his head and a smile.

"Where is your brother Lizzie?"

"Not a clue."

"I think I saw him leave with some girl."

"Jackass, didn't even say bye to us." Lizzie grumbled with a pout.

"Oh get over it, you will see him tomorrow." Bella said with a roll of her eyes as she snuggled up closer to me.

Lizzie stuck her tongue out at her sister playfully before leaning into Ryan's arms with a smile. Everyone was in a good mood, it was a good day and an even better night.

"So you all lived here together right?" I think it was Emmett that asked that question.

"Yeah, born and raised." I said with a nod of my head.

"Why did you guys ever leave? Not that I am complaining because I don't know what any of us would ever do without Alice but I mean this place is gorgeous why would you want to leave?" Rosalie asked with a perplexed look on her face.

We all tensed at about the same time, Bella more so than anyone else though. Ryan and I both cleared our throats at the same time and I have to say that this was the first time ever that I was at a loss for words.

"Just a change in scenery I guess." Was Bella's quick response.

They all took the bait, for now, but I am sure at some point that it will come back up again. Probably not anytime soon but I am sure it will come up. I squeezed Bella in my arms and took another sip of my beer, feeling the buzz lessen as I was the one driving, unless Bella needs too of course.

"I have a question." Alice asked, while looking directly at me and Bell, making us suspicious.

"Yes pixie?" I asked with a cautious smile making Bella sink further into my side.

"What don't we know about the two of you? Those of us at this table who should know everything about you."

"And what exactly are you asking? You guys know just about everything, even our very few fights."

"Don't even Isabella, we have never in our life had a fight." I disagreed quickly.

"Really? Am I the only one here who remembers when she changed the locks on you?" Ryan said with a smirk.

"Or that time at homecoming?" Delany asked with a quirked brow.

"That one doesn't count!"

"So does that mean the one where I changed the locks on you didn't count either?" Bella asked cheekily with a big grin as she turned those big doe eyes on me.

I didn't even get the chance to reply as my glare had lasted too long and given the other patrons at the table the chance to throw in a comment.

"You changed the locks on him? What did he do to deserve that?" Jasper asked with a shocked look as he looked between me and Bella with a shocked smile.

"He pissed me off so I called the landlord and changed the locks on his ass."

"Yeah, when I got home I was pissed and ready to knock the damn door down. That is the first and last time I have or ever will yell at her. And to be honest I wasn't really yelling at her, I just wanted in so I could grovel. And I did as soon as she opened that door."

"He was too damn cute and I wasn't going to make him stay outside all night because knowing him he would have stayed right by that door until I got up to leave in the morning."

"Damn right I would have I didn't deserve getting the locks changed on me."

"Let's not get into it baby, I forgave you remember?" Bells asked with a pouty smile, causing me to lean down and kiss her lips once.

"Good thing too." I whispered against her lips before giving her temple a kiss and sitting back up.

"Tell Jasper and them why y'all fought during homecoming senior year."

"Y'all do not want to hear that." Bella and I both said at the same time causing us both to make a face before kissing while our friends laughed at us.

"I wanna hear about it. I mean if you have only fought, or not really fought but twice then I wanna hear what Emmett and I are doing wrong."

We all laughed at Rosalie's revelation as Emmett's face fell, poor guy they really pick on him a lot.

"It's not really something we did that other couples don't do I mean I don't really know how to explain it."

"It's the connection." Bella whispered with a faraway look in her eye.

"Well that week was still funny as hell because they didn't fight but Bella sure was pissed and Alistair was the sorriest mother fucker you had ever seen."

"Now I gotta hear this." Jasper replied after Ryan's comment. Asshole.

"This should be good." Emmett agreed. And that's when I noticed Edward had sat quietly the whole time, just sipping his beer and listening to the conversation. Hmm, odd.

"You wanna tell it baby girl?"

"Sure why not?" Bella said reluctantly after taking a big gulp of champagne. _Looks like I'm driving._

"In high school all the girls fawned over Alistair, he was the hot football star that every girl wanted to be with but couldn't because I had him. And everyone hated me for it, we were up for homecoming king and queen and were most likely to win. Well there was this one girl, the captain of the cheerleading squad and you know the stereotype that the quarter back and the head cheerleader are supposed to date? Well that is what this girl thought and every chance she got she tried to get Alistair to leave me."

"She was such a bitch." Delany grumbled distastefully.

"Yes, yes she was. But that's beside the point. So a few days before the Homecoming game I was late getting out of class and Alistair was waiting for me by my locker like he always did but what I wasn't expecting was to see Kelly there with her hand on his arm and her boobs against his chest."

"To say Bella was pissed was an understatement, Alice, Delany and I were across the hall when we saw everything and I swear I saw Bella's face turn fifty different shades before she actually made it to Alistair and Kelly."

Everyone was wide eyed and wanting to hear more by this point, Emmett, Jasper and even Edward ooed while Rosalie shook her head in disappointment.

"I saw her coming for me and I was pretty scared but I knew by the look on her face that I wasn't in trouble because I was trying to get away from Kelly."

"Yeah, I wasn't mad at Alistair but I was getting ready to kill Kelly. I pulled her by her arm until she was in the middle of the hall and I let into her. I yelled so loud I bet the other side of the school heard me. I told her if I ever caught her hanging off my boyfriend again that I would kick her ass and that Alistair would never want a skanky ass hoe and that she better leave him alone or her nose job would be ruined. And a few other things that I barely remember. And she took off in the other direction and never bothered us again."

"Yeah it was funny as hell!" Lizzie laughed as she tipped her drink up.

"And that's not even the best part." Delany added with a grin, can't catch a break tonight.

"What happened next?" Edward spoke for the first time.

"Well then she turned her fury on me, she whirled around on me giving me the evilest death glare ever and she didn't say a word she just turned around and stormed away. She didn't talk to me for the next three days. It wasn't until the day of Homecoming when she finally plopped down on my lap in first period and bawled her eyes out apologizing and saying she would never ignore me ever again."

"Aww." Rosalie cooed with a loving smile while the guys chuckled softly.

"Yeah I missed him too much and I really hated ignoring him I was just really mad and I didn't want to say or do something that I would regret so that was the best thing I could come up with ti avoid confrontation. He tried talking to me but I just wouldn't have any of it, but I mean I was really moody that week."

"Yeah, but winning prom King and Queen made it better."

"Aww, that's so cute!"

Bella and I chuckled with a smile, remembering the night as clear as day, making me want her even more than I already did.

"Hey, why were you so moody that week Bells? I mean after Homecoming you guys were inseparable, and I mean more than usual."

"Yeah, Alice is right. Alistair was more protective than usual, Bella you were clingier than I have ever seen you and you guys were always touching in some manner." Delany added in, Bella tensed immensely, this was something we kept from them for the longest time and I guess we need to come clean.

I squeezed her tighter in my arms and nodded my head slightly when she looked up at me for an answer to her unspoken question, I know this is hard for her to talk about it is for me to.

"Well, you see we didn't tell you guys at the time because we wanted to wait until we got further into it and we were in the clear. But we didn't get that chance, you see we-"

Bells got choked up and couldn't say anymore, I pulled her into my arms so she was curled into my chest. I kissed her head, looking at all the worried and confused faces looking at us and cleared my throat before continuing.

"Bells got pregnant our senior year, she didn't find out for sure until after homecoming and the only people we told was Stefan and my parents. We were going to tell you guys after she got far enough into the pregnancy but she didn't even make it past a month. We were really excited and we got our hopes up and well they just crumbled under our feet. It was really hard for a while but finally we were able to just say it wasn't the time for us and we had to move on and get back to where we were. And I think we got stronger because of it, yeah it still hurts and we think about it all the time but in a way we did move on."

Everyone was silent except for the loud music coming from the reception and the people.

"I'm so sorry." Alice whispered brokenly, trying not to cry.

Delany just looked down with a frown, Ryan and Lizzie were looking at us with hurt and sorrow. While the other's just looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry you guys had to go through that, especially at that age. I wish we could have helped." Lizzie whispered, sobering quickly, I think everyone did.

"You did help, you were there to make us smile and laugh. You were being yourselves even though you didn't know what was going on and that is what we needed more than consoling. Mama and daddy and Stefan took care of that part."

"Well, at least we could help." Ryan said with a smile as he took Bella's hand from across the table to give it a tight squeeze.

"I hate to break up our bubble but it looks like it's about that time." Bella said while wiping her eyes, pulling everyone from their reverie.

"What time?"

"Bouquet and garter throwing."

"Hell yeah!" Ryan yelled, jumping up excitedly.

He really has been waiting for this all day, I shook my head at my best friend and helped Bella stand up with a smile. Everyone was quickly gathered together and Alice corralled all the single and non-single ladies together in front of the stage.

"Isabella Swan you better get out here too!" Lizzie yelled over the mass, pointing at her sister who was still standing in my arms with a smile.

"I'm not single!" She yelled back with defiance.

"Alistair!" Lizzie turned her eyes on me and I really didn't want to defy her on her wedding day. She doesn't scare me as bad as her sister but I am not arguing with Bridezilla.

"Okay baby, get moving." I said while pushing her forward and giving her butt a good pat to get her going.

She looked back at me as she walked toward the crowd with a deep scowl on her face, oh I am in trouble. I smiled and blew her a kiss, to which she flipped me off with a grin and joined Ali and Delany in front.

"Alright here we go." Lizzie yelled as she turned around, counted to three and threw the flowers right into her sister's hands.

And to say Bella was shocked and annoyed was an understatement because she looked like she could die and kill her sister at the same time. Lizzie just smiled at her and blew her a kiss as the girls left the dance floor to make room for the men. I had no say so as Jasper and Emmett both flanked either of my sides and pulled me onto the dance floor with them and Edward.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked while looking around at everyone else, they were all drunk and not going to catch the damn thing and I have a feeling that after what Lizzie pulled that Ryan will do the same and throw it right to me.

"Yep." Emmett said with a dimpled grin, oh boy.

Ryan had a big smile as he got down on his knee and started up Lizzie's dress, the poor thing was beat red as all the men started wolf whistling and cat calling. After about a minute Ryan came back out with the garter in his mouth, he stood up and grabbed it between his thumb and pointer finger before aiming it. Right. At. Me.

The freakin' thing hit me right in the face before falling into my reluctant hands. That was on my sister-in-laws thigh. Gross. I looked up at my best friend to see him laughing his ass off and gave him the biggest glare of my life.

"Looks like we are next huh?" I looked over my shoulder to see the angel behind the voice.

"Looks like it gorgeous. What do you think about that?" I asked with a grin to match hers.

"I'd say I have never believed in that tradition crap."

"Me neither, guess that's one of the reasons we are so perfect for one another."

I said with a smile as I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. She looked so beautiful green, her curls cascading down her back, she was a vision of pure perfection at this moment and I never wanted it to end.

"You sober enough to drive?" she asked huskily while playing with the lapels of my dress shirt.

"You know it baby girl. Let me just go talk to Ryan real fast and I'll meet you at the elevator to go and get your stuff?"

"You got it." She gave me a lingering kiss before pulling away and disappearing in the crowd.

"Tease." I whispered huskily before turning to find Ryan.

Once I did I stuck the garter I knew he wanted to keep in his awaiting hand with a smirk. He eyed me carefully, knowing me all too well so he knew what was on my mind and where I was headed without even asking.

"Got the keys?"

"Yep."

"Good, be careful bro. I know you aren't drunk you have been drinking water half the night but you know what I mean. She has really missed you buddy."

"And I have really missed her. You know I would protect her with my life."

"So would I. Be good, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Yeah right, I have done everything you haven't done bro."

"Yeah, I have heard all about it." He made a face at this and I couldn't help but laugh. He was right, we told each other everything.

"So you know that the first time we ever had sex was in the back of my truck on our three year anniversary."

"Ah, yes, yes I know. I don't need a recap when I am about to go and have sex with my wife."

"Oh you know you think about me when you have sex with Lizzie." I teased evilly, remembering the time he told me that one of my stories of me and Bells popped into his head right as he and Lizzie were in the middle of sex. Man was she pissed.

"GO!" He practically yelled, pointing at the door.

"Later man! See you tomorrow!" I yelled back with a laugh as I headed for my girl.

She was standing by the elevators with a small smile on her face, thinking about me more than likely, and it only got bigger when she spotted me.

"Hey beautiful. What are you thinking about?" I asked while wrapping my arms around her from behind and setting my chin on her shoulder.

"You, what else?"

"Mm, good answer." She chuckled softly at my response as the elevator arrived.

I let her step on first as no one else was in it and no one else was riding up with us. Once inside she pushed the floor she stayed on the night before and the doors shut almost immediately, effectively leaving us alone.

Taking advantage of our short lived solitude before making it to the beach house I began my assault on her neck. Leaving a trail of hot open mouthed kisses up and down the side of her neck, making her moan softly as she leaned back into my chest.

"You really don't understand just how much I had missed you." I whispered huskily as I grabbed at her hips, pulling her back so she could feel my hardness.

She gasped loudly as I continued kissing up and down her neck, holding her tightly in my arms, my covering fell to the elevator floor as arms were otherwise preoccupied.

"Alistair, don't tease. It's an hour to the beach house and I sure as hell can't wait that long if you keep this up."

"I guess you're right. Besides if you had to share a room with Edward last night we can't really go at it in the hotel room."

"Definitely not." She replied in a stern tone. Damn. That puts a stop to that.

I huffed in disappointment and laid one more kiss to her shoulder before bending down to grab my covering and straighten my jacket while Bells straightened her hair out.

She gave me a playful glare over her shoulder as the elevator doors opened and I just stuck my tongue out at her before following her to her room.

~**Reception Rekindle~**

The hour long ride to the beach house was by far the longest hour of my life. There was so much sexual tension permeating through the cab of the truck that you could have cut it with a knife.

Bella didn't make it easy on me either, after my little charade in the elevator she decided she would get back at me once we were in the truck. At first she was in the passenger seat, all quiet and innocent and then she moved the middle console up and slid over.

I'd put my arm around her and we rode in silence for a while, just like we used to in high school and it was really nice. And then the teasing began, she was innocent about it at first with a few small kisses on my arm here and there. Enough space between each kiss to where it wasn't suspicious.

And then she began kissing and nipping at my neck, rubbing my thigh with her small hand and driving me nuts. It wasn't until we made it to the driveway that I was finally able to breathe right. This woman drives me insane, but in a good way that is.

"Dammit Bella, I need you so bad." I whispered huskily as I picked her up out of the truck. Not even bothering to grab our bags as I carried her up the steps to the front porch.

"Me too." She whimpered through frantic kisses as I fumbled with the keys.

Once we were in I wasted no time in closing the door with my foot and rushing upstairs to bedroom we would always stay in back in high school.

"It's been too long."

"Way too long."

"I love you Bells,"

"Forever and always."

And that was how it would always be, she is mine and I am hers. We definitely have a long night ahead of us as we had a lot of built up tension since we have been away from each other for so long. Tonight is the perfect night, with the perfect girl, the girl of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>so I know this chapter made you think you were getting a lemon but no, sorry! that's the next chapter or two I haven't decided yet. this chapter was more or less giving you a taste of what Alistair and Bella are and some of their relationship. you will get more and more of that as chapters go on, especially the next chapter where it is just Alistair and Bella. I am going to be making two spin-offs of this story that I will talk about more at the end of the next chapter or at the end of one of my other updated stories. Please leave some love and if you want a sneak at what the spin-offs might be or a sneak of next chapter PM me and I will see what I can do ;p<strong>


End file.
